comic_modefandomcom-20200215-history
Book
Bubble |enemies = Donut Flower Gelatin |color = Moderate sap green, Moderate arctic blue, moderate harlequin (Cover), White (Pages) |kills = 11 |voice = Michael Huang |recc = jmarston123, Inlumino, MrGeorge and thecartoonremix4 |first_appearance = FreeSmart |latest_appearance = FreeSmart Breaks Up |deaths = 6+}} Book (previously known as Dictionary) is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again, as well as on IDFB and BFB, as well as her being the main protagonist of BFDIA 5b and a protagonist in BFDIA overall and a character in EBCGD. At the beginning of season 1, her name was Dictionary and she was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance of joining Battle for Dream Island in Reveal Novum. However, she only received 8 votes and was ineligible to join BFDI. In the voting for characters to participate in BFDIA, she earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at first but due to several characters being absent, she made it in and later joined Pencil's Alliance as an alternate. Appearance Book appears to be a hardcover book filled with different information on several topics, like a dictionary, and an HPHPRCC manual. Her pages are white, and her cover is jade and blue. Changes BFDI 14 * Book is a copy of "How to Be Dumb". * Book has arms and legs. * Book is open. BFDI 16 * Book is renamed "Dictionary". * Dictionary has no limbs. * Dictionary is badly drawn. * Dictionary's left part is green, and the right part is cobalt blue. * Dictionary is partially open. * The word "Dictionary" is on her cover. BFDI 17 * Dictionary is better drawn. * Dictionary is closed. * Dictionary regains her arms and legs. * Dictionary has shading to her left toward the binding. BFDIA * Dictionary is renamed back to "Book". * She is also changed into an HPRC instruction manual. Personality Book is seemingly nice to most contestants, but not proven as nice as Leafy in BFDI. She does not seem to like rule-breaking, proven in Get Digging. ''She is known to be arrogant occasionally, such as claiming that she would win Dream Island. Being called "well-read" irritates her and invokes anger. There are various times where Book is passive and not able to speak up either for herself or for others, making her a pushover. An example of this is seen in ''No More Snow! ''when she considered going back to get Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky, only for Match and Pencil to laugh at her. Book tries to explain her reasoning, but Match doesn't listen and cuts her off mid-sentence. The above example also shows that Book is considerate of others, as Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Rocky are on a different team than her. In BFB, Book becomes less passive and finally stands up to Match and Pencil, even to the point of leaving FreeSmart. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In The Reveal, Book appears as a recommended character and it is revealed to be one of the 30 selected recommended characters who had a chance to join the competition. In Reveal Novum, Book obtains only eight votes and cannot join BFDI. Shocked, she explains that her definition of "Dictionary" (which is her original name) states that she is the one that wins Dream Island. The Speaker denies it and Book is flung away to the Locker of Losers. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, When the results are shown, Book finds out she did not make it, even as the top of people who did not get in with 296 votes for her. However, because of the absence of Leafy, Flower, and Bubble, she makes it along with Puffball and Yellow Face with 291 and 292 votes respectively. When requested that they split into two teams, Book joins the left team. An altercation ensues between Donut and Pencil, after discovering that the left team is smaller than the right leading to Book joining the right team and remains on the team. Her team wins the challenge with little effort. In Get Digging, While Book is riding on Puffball with Ice Cube, Gelatin, and Spongy, Gelatin pushes her off, along with Ice Cube and Spongy. They fall into the Evil Forest and were chased by Evil Leafy. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Book excused herself from the contest, when she along with Ice Cube asked if they could join Pencil's Alliance, which they did (but as alternates). In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Book and the others were on the Eiffel Tower, and when Firey and Tennis Ball told Book she was "well-read", she injected him with the Freeze Juice. Gelatin was later frozen, due to him saying Pin was "well-read." She was flung into Golf Ball's underground factory and landed in a vat of "Dream Sauce". Later, Coiny tries to recover her using the HPRC, not knowing that she was alive. Later on, she died in Golf Ball's oven. In Get in the Van, Book was one of the members of Team No-Name to switch teams. She recommends to call the team 'Freedom' but Pencil says it sounds like "free-dumb" and that they are not dumb, and instead suggested the name FreeSmart. In the FreeSmart van, during the ride to Yoyle Mountain, Book slaps Match stating that they passed a library and if they pass a matchstick factory, Match could slap Book. In BFDIA 5b, Book woke up inside Evil Leafy, with no memory of what happened before. Then, she found out that she was a journal and read it to remember what happened, and went to save the other FreeSmarters. In No More Snow!, the FreeSmarters escaped Evil Leafy and watched Ruby press the buttons. Then, Book told Ruby that Pencil wanted her to press the purple button, which they did and began running from Evil Leafy. Book than told Ruby that they need to drop a 9000+ kg weight on Evil Leafy. Then, Book was unfazed by Ruby's death (died of sadness from the loss of the HPRC) and she eventually went on to "make millions" selling Ruby's remains. Later in the episode, they started cranking the HPHPRCC. In It's a Monster, Book was figured that she was an HPHPRCC User Manual and looked up to see what is going on with the HPHPRCC, and she figured that it might explode or disappear without a trace. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, the FreeSmarters were the first team to go to Yoyleland. Then, Match slapped Book, because they passed a matchstick factory. FreeSmart saws Pencil in half. When FreeSmart reaches Yoyle Mountain, Book thinks they have reached Yoyle Summit. Then, they cheered once they got to their destination. Relationships Voting history Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: May have burned to death while being trapped in a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. #Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know: May have burned to death when Pencil breathes fire on her (Debatable). #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Baked with the Dream Sauce and fused with the Dream Island made by Team No-Name. #It's a Monster: Drowned many times in the Goiky Canal. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Explodes inside the largest oven off-screen. Kills Total kills: 11 Trivia *Book's original name was Dictionary. Her name was changed to Book in season 2, although it was never explained why. *Book (Dictionary) appeared in "Inanimate Insanity, Episode 6: War de Guacamole". *Because Book is a dictionary, the contents of herself are (oddly enough) BFDI-related definitions, such as: **Clock: Used to tell the time.﻿ Clocks likes to think that watches are wannabes but how do they not know it's the other way around? **Cloudy: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! **Coiny: Likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how he slaps fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. **David: A dumb stick figure who is supposedly is "pure evil" **Dictionary (Book): The one who will win Dream Island. **Dora: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? **Eggy: Cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. **Eraser: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. **Evil Leafy: Leafy wannabe. What a loser. **Fanny: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. **Firey: Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. **Flower: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. **Fries: Eats fries. See fries. **Golf Ball: Is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. **Grassy: Is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chlorophyllic molecules. **Ice Cube: can shatter. ***In her Inanimate Insanity self, she has character definitions of said show and different ones of other contestants. *Book was not originally eligible for participation in ''Battle for Dream Island Again, but with Leafy, Bubble, and Flower absent, she was able to participate. *Book hates being called "well-read", as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Book is the only contestant to be been chased twice by Evil Leafy and completely venture through her. **This makes her the contestant with the most Evil Leafy encounters, at three. *Book is possibly a journal, HPRC User Manual, HPHPRCC Manual, and IDFB Tips and Tricks Book at the same time. **At the cutscenes at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Oh, I know! I'll look through my journal entries! After all, I am a journal, So, let's see...five minutes ago, I..." ***Also at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Maybe it can! I am an HPRC User Manual, so I can look it up, Let's see...According to me, the HPRC is very durable!" ****In BFDIA 5b, she mistakes Lego Brick as a "mutant Blocky", implying she may have more definitions of contestants than the ones showed on-screen. **In "It's a Monster", she says, "Well, I'm an HPHPRCC User Manual so maybe I can look it up to fix this". ***The manual was written on 957,406,773 B.C., and was printed in Yoyleland, and is edition 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,694,728. **In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Book says that Rocky threw up on Pencil two years ago. It is likely she has BFDI Season 1's records in her. **In the background of the Welcome Back voting screen, she says "Since I'm an IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook, I'll put my two cents!" *So far, Book has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, an HPRC/HPHPRCC user manual, and an IDFB Tips and Tricks Guidebook. *Book is the only contestant with limbs who is not supposed to be in BFDIA (since Puffball and Yellow Face are limbless) but is let on due to Flower, Leafy, and Bubble not being present. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Book stated that she doesn't know what Dream Island is; however, in BFDI 18: Reveal Novum, she is up to become a contestant in BFDI, saying she's "the one who will win Dream Island". *Different colors of Book have made an appearance in carykh's Ten Words Of Wisdom. *Due to Book's masculine voice, she is often mistaken as a male. **In BFDIA 5c, her voice goes unnoticeably of a more higher pitch, possibly to stop the confusion. **In Welcome Back, her voice changes again slightly. *Book had a chance to join Inanimate Insanity in "A New Stage in The Game", but failed to join doing the Paintball Contest. *In The Long-lost Yoyle City, she reveals that abandoned cities creep her out. *In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Book is shown to stand up to Pencil and Match more than in BFDIA. Gallery Book 10.png|The old version of Book. Book 5.png Book 8.png Book 20.png|Book holding a Freeze Juice syringe Book Icon.png book.PNG|Book in the BFDIA game "5b" Image.danceparty.jpg|Book arrives in TCOA Dictionarytitle.png|Book's joining audition for season 1 book mini.png bukduck.PNG|Book Open Ruby_and_Book.png|Ruby and Book escaping Evil Leafy Book Falling.jpg|Book Falling Book Angry.png bookye.png Dictionary Rejoin Line.png Hj,x1000-bg,f8f8f8.jpg|The official Book journal available at redbubble Beautifulbooklegs.png|Book defying gravity 017BFDIA5B.png Dictionary's_Own_Definition.png|Dictionary's Definition. DreamSauceVatXC.png|Book being put into the Oven-O-Tron. bfdibook.jpg|Book. Book on Fire.png|Book on fire. bandicam 2017-11-08 04-46-55-060.jpg|book in BFDI auditions Pencil dies.jpg Imagebookandmatch.jpg Burnttoachirsp.jpg Imagebook.jpg|Book becomes a multibillionaire selling Ruby. Book and Match in 5b.JPG|Book with Match in 5b. Book and Match in 5b (2).JPG II Book's pose.png|Inanimate Insanity Book pose II Book's body.png|Inanimate Insanity Book asset BookIDFBIntro1.png BookIDFBIntro2.png Book 5b.png How to be dumb.png|Book in BFDI 14's asset GO! GO! GOOO!.png|"GO! GO! GO!...GO!!!" 5E0A0106-3697-4171-A9FB-02CC4B1FD126.jpeg|Book telling Taco of. ﻿ See also }} Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Book Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:Arms and Legs Category:Team No-Name Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Bleh Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Books